


The sound of silence.

by orphan_account



Series: oneshots :P [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Still cant tag, Tommyinnit is dead lol, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He isn't A hero. He isn't Theseus or Tommyinnit.He's Tommy, family of Wilbur soot.And it was never meant to be
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: oneshots :P [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	The sound of silence.

Lmanberg was gone. New Lmanberg that is.

Lmanberg was gone before Wilbur detonated the stacks of TNT. It was gone once it’s creator was driven into insanity, he sunk into the quicksand of insanity. There was no way to get him back, even after Tommy tried to do everything to help him. He remembered the nights when the torch lights died out and the hissing of spiders echoed throughout the ravine. When he laid on the stiff make-shift bed he made after a day of staying in the ravine and closed his eyes hoping to get an at least moderate healthy time of sleep. He was never able to sleep, the sound of water dripping taunting him, the hisses of the spiders in nearby caves that never seemed to go away. The flickering of the persistent candle on Wilburs wooden desk. The quiet muttering coming from his older brother. It all taunted him, like a never ending cycle. Always on repeat.

And now, the only sound that was left was the loudest one ever. Silence.

Nothing but his own quiet breaths, nothing but a strained smile as he stood over the crater that stretched all the way down to the indestructible block of bedrock.

He never liked the noises in Pogtopia, but this… the silence was way worse.

But nothing burned quicker than the sound of Technoblade and Phil's voice.

He heard the cautious footsteps before anything came out of their mouths, Tommy had his mind set on what he was going to do. And he’d be damned if it wouldn’t work out. As inspected his burnt and bandaged hands that hurt like a bitch he hummed; Hummed like Wilbur did whenever Tommy fell out of a tree and landed on his hands

When Wilbur soothed his little blue-eyed brother with his softly spoken words wiping the tears off his cheek with his thumb. When he placed a soft kiss on his brother's hairline and held him close. Promising no one would hurt him again.

That was past him now. Wilbur wasn’t here anymore.

  
  


“Tommy” A gruff voice said, which Tommy recognized as Technoblade “I hope this is enough of a lesson for you.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, gaze never leaving the crater in front of him. “A lesson.” He paused, “Huh.”

He heard Phil scoff, “Of course this was a lesson, a lesson that the government is nothing but corrupt!” 

“You know, I fought for Lmanberg…” He spun around to face them, face sickly pale and covered in ash, almost like a beautiful painting. Almost.

  
“I… fought for Lmanberg because it was the only thing left of Wilbur that I had.” Tommy continued slowly, “I made a promise, back in the first war, that I'd do anything for Lmanberg.”

When the others made no move to talk over him he continued cooly, “I also made a promise to myself when I was younger. That'd I break no promises, not like my family did.” The last bit of his words slipped out like a hiss, tone laced with nothing but pure anger.

“Tom--”

He finally snapped cloudy gray eyes trailing towards his father who had a glint in his eyes that he had never seen before. “You…” He pointed a finger towards his father “You don’t get to fucking talk to me after all you did! You didn’t even raise me, I was like an object, a tool. You had me and left, left with your favorite fucking person in the world thats more important then your sons, hell you treat him more like a son then you ever treated me and Wilbur like one! WILBUR WAS MY FATHER, YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A MEMORY!”

People were gathered now, not close like Technoblade and Phil but close enough to hear everything. Tommy ran a hand over his face and laughed looking at the face of Techno who for the first time looked rather shocked.

“You know Phil… you weren’t there when I got my wings.”

“W-What?”

He smiled, “Yeah”

Phil reached a shaky hand out eyes shining with unshed tears, “You…”

“They’re beautiful” Tommy said, “Want to see them?”

He didn’t wait for the response, knowing what his father would say. So Tommy shrugged off Wilburs coat and revealed his wings.

His wings were beautiful, they were mainly a dazzling red that’d catch the attention of anyone walking by. The ends of his feathers were blue, green and yellow. The feathers looked shiny and preened, taken care of.

“I haven't learned how to fly yet.” He looked up at Phil

“Tommy…”

“Let me end this story.” He began, “Theseus died falling' off a cliff right? It was either suicide, or if the king threw him off. I’m not Theseus, because I'm not a hero. I never was a hero. My name is not Theseus, Tommyinnit or Thomas” He rolled his eyes, wings twitching.

“I’m Tommy, family of Wilbur soot “

He took a shuddering breath, taking a final look around the crowd that gathered. Catching the eyes of a certain green-eyed boy he smiled softly.

“And it was never meant to be.”

As he fell he wondered if those bird instincts would kick in, if he'd just start flapping his wings. That wouldn’t be very pog. 

  
  


Tommyinnit fell from a high place

**Author's Note:**

> Phil politely smiled as the kind women asked him where that beautiful red feather hanging from a leather necklace came from.
> 
> "Ah... my son." He said, subconsciously rubbing his thumb on the feather.
> 
> The lady smiled, "Well, here! Some extra pastries for your son!"
> 
> Phil hesitated taking the basket, "Thank you."
> 
> Phil sat cross legged in front of the two two graves eating his bread. He hummed.


End file.
